Along with development of technology, electric components in the electronic products are further miniaturized with higher integration density and enhanced operation efficiency. Therefore, there have been demands for heat sinks having sufficient cooling ability in small space, so that temperatures of the electric components in the electronic devices can be maintained in proper ranges to facilitate heat exchange between the electric devices and the ambient environment to thereby protect the electric components and prevent the electric components and the electric products from being damaged due to overheating.
In conventional techniques, there are two types of heat dissipation methods, i.e. air-cooled and liquid-cooled heat dissipation methods. The air-cooled heat dissipation method utilizes a cooling device to dissipate heat of the components of the electronic devices. The conventional cooling device includes a body having a plurality of heat dissipation fins, and a fan is usually added and secured onto the heat dissipation fins to improve heat dissipation efficiency. When using the conventional cooling device, a bottom of the body is attached to a heating element, such as a central processing unit (CPU) or a graphic processing unit (GPU), which generates a great amount of waste heat, the heat is transferred from the body to the heat dissipation fins by thermal conduction, and then the waste heat is expelled by airflow generated by the fan, thereby cooling the heating element.
However, it is more and more difficult for the conventional air-cooled heat sink to satisfy the cooling demands for the foregoing electronic components, so the liquid-cooled heat sink is adopted increasingly. The conventional heat sink is constituted by spread-apart elements. For example, R.O.C patent no. M470293 discloses a liquid-cooled heat sink module comprising a pump and a heat dissipation element. The pump includes a housing, a centrifugal fan and a flow directing structure. The housing includes a chamber for entry of a fluid. The flow directing structure includes an opening and a plurality of pressure blades. The flow directing structure is provided for the fluid flowing out from around the blades. Since the fluid of the heat sink module has a long flowing path and is obstructed by the heat dissipation fins, the heat exchange efficiency is compromised. Furthermore, the foregoing flowing path includes at least three bends, and consequently a flowing speed is slowed down, and a great amount of kinetic energy is reduced. As a result, the fluid fails to flow to a root portion (i.e. where the heating element is) of each heat dissipation fin properly, and the heat dissipation efficiency is compromised.
Accordingly, the aim of this disclosure is to solve the above-mentioned problems, which industry in related fields has attempted to solve, by improving the conventional diversion design liquid-cooled heat sink.